<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【带卡】花月令·十月 by jingzhehuiyouyuma</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26945650">【带卡】花月令·十月</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jingzhehuiyouyuma/pseuds/jingzhehuiyouyuma'>jingzhehuiyouyuma</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:36:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,630</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26945650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jingzhehuiyouyuma/pseuds/jingzhehuiyouyuma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>※残废土x暗部卡</p>
<p>※神无毗桥一战十年后</p>
<p>※致郁</p>
<p>※Chapter1.3带土第一人称</p>
<p>※Chapter2.4卡卡西第一人称</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Obito/Hatake Kakashi, 宇智波带土/旗木卡卡西</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 苔枯萎</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>十月苔枯萎，花藏不见。</p><p>*******************<br/>我醒过来时已经是傍晚了，夕阳从窗外浅浅地投进来一层淡红，半开半合的窗扇外吹来的风把窗帘一角卷在我脸上。<br/>有那么一刹那，我好像进入了一个只有自己存在的美好静谧的世界。<br/>但很快有人推门进来：“带土，我来了。”<br/>我转过头，对上他的视线。<br/>“卡卡西。”</p><p>距离神无毗桥一战已经10年了。<br/>10年时间，把我的同伴——旗木卡卡西——从浑身是刺也光芒万丈的天才上忍变成了现在这个只会在我面前低眉顺眼微笑的可悲家伙，而于我来说，就像一场永远也做不完的不真实的梦。<br/>我失去了完整健全的肢体，一同随之而去的还有少年时代满腔的天真热血，只留下躺在床上这具孱弱的身躯寄宿着越来越干瘪的灵魂。<br/>这么说并不是为了抱怨什么——事实上我已经足够幸运，和那些名字早已被刻在慰灵碑上的忍者们比起来，至少我还意识清醒的活着，每周都可以吃到卡卡西专门排队给我买的红豆糕。<br/>但也不得不承认，在每个因为失去半身而无法自由行动的瞬间，我都确确实实考虑过该怎么去死。<br/>我一直不知道该怎么描述这种糅杂了自我安慰与自我厌弃不断摇摆撕扯的情绪。这种情绪让我整个人越来越糟糕了。就着卡卡西的手吃掉红豆糕时我有时候甚至幻想把卡卡西的手指一起吞进肚子里，也让他感受和我一样失去某一部分身体的滋味，还有一部分原因是他的手指看上去和红豆糕一样美味，只要轻轻用牙齿撕开皮肤就能感受鲜血迫不及待迸溅在舌尖。但我及时克制了这种可怕的想法——可谁知道呢，按卡卡西对我越来越温驯讨好的态度，没准他知道了我的想法后会主动把手指送到我嘴边让我嚼碎吃下去，只要这能让我对他笑一笑。<br/>放心，我不会真的这么要求的。</p><p>“今天天气不错，你在家里都做了什么？”<br/>卡卡西问我。他走进来，把饭盒放在我床头小桌子上，帮我把上半身支了起来。<br/>“看那本书。虽然不知道你为什么这么喜欢，但只用来消磨时间也不至于看不下去。”我对着手边那本封面亲热天堂努努嘴。那是卡卡西偶尔留宿我家时留下来的，最近被我借来，因为我实在很想搞清楚一些问题。<br/>不过今天我醒来的太晚了，只比卡卡西进门早了一点点，实际上并没有翻开那本书——好消息，最近我的清醒时间越来越短，睡眠时间，或者说昏迷时间越来越长，这意味着也许不久之后我就能永远的沉睡下去了。<br/>我对这一天很是期待，常常后悔没在刚被会诊确定无法恢复的时候下定决心自我了断，那样的话也许还能蹭上慰灵碑的一个位置，年年岁岁忍者学校老师们带着小孩子去致敬时都能作为英雄之一得到缅怀。拖拖拉拉活到今天，战争早已结束，这时候再死，只能被埋在偏僻的墓园边缘，等认识我的同伴们都死了，就没人会记得我也是个为三战付出了一切的宇智波。<br/>但期盼死亡的来临，倒不是说我彻底厌倦了活着。这么多年下来病痛于我来说早就是熟悉的朋友了，甚至都谈不上忍受这个词，只不过如果我活着必须要卡卡西牺牲除了工作外的全部心力，我多多少少还是会觉得心里不安。虽然我给了他一只眼睛，但这些年他为我做的早就远远不止这个眼睛的价值了。</p><p>卡卡西把放在我手边的亲热天堂挪走了，我觉得他应该没发现折角还停留在昨天我翻开的那页。接着他把小桌子摆在我面前，打开饭盒，里面飘出饭菜的诱人香气，我曾经开他玩笑时还说，如果有天他年纪大了从暗部退下来，完全可以开家饭馆糊口。<br/>只可惜我的身体一天不如一天，已经没什么胃口吃饭，最近对卡卡西精心烹饪的饭菜也越来越难下咽。我想这也是我的身体在慢慢停转的信号之一。<br/>看到我兴致缺缺，卡卡西很自然地拿起勺子喂我——他很适合做这种照顾人的活儿，而且善于放低姿态，这对受伤后虽然不承认但不可避免感觉自卑的我来说极其受用。<br/>我咀嚼的时候卡卡西像平时一样开始说些什么给我解闷：“……今天路过花店，看到有促销，我订了一束让他们明天送来，很香，你一定喜欢。”<br/>看我咽了下去，他又喂我一勺汤，勺子抵在我唇边，我说：“改送到你家吧。”<br/>他帮我擦擦嘴角的汤，还想劝我接受：“真的很香，一大捧，放在床头很好看的。”<br/>我慢慢的说：“是啊，又香又好看——听起来比我活得好多了。”<br/>几乎是瞬间，卡卡西的嘴唇就白了，他有些不自在的动了动，像是我冲他心脏丢了几把苦无：“我说错话了，抱歉……”<br/>其实他没说错什么。<br/>我也压根没有生气，我只是很清楚怎么让他痛苦，就连他今晚回去后一定会因为懊悔自己说错话而难以入睡都预料得到。<br/>因为我是个故意折磨他的垃圾罢了。<br/>像他这样的正常人，最好离垃圾远远地。<br/>我闭上眼，微微扭过头，在自己的能力范围内表示了不愿再说话的意思。<br/>安静了一会儿，一只手微微发着抖按在被子上，卡卡西的声音也微微发着抖：“带土，你今天还需要……”<br/>是在询问，也是在示弱——这是很久之前开始我和他心照不宣的和好方式之一，但……很多东西都和以往不同了。<br/>我不耐烦地挣了一下，那只手迅速的从被子滑落下去：“你能不能给自己留点尊严？别让我更瞧不起你。”<br/>不知道从什么时候起，我变得极其擅长在我所知的卡卡西痛点上来回碾过。最初把他骂到眼睫震颤强忍眼泪时，我还会震惊于自己的残忍，而现在，我已经可以面无表情的按住他最不愿展现的地方撕出血淋淋的创口。看着自己的生命一步步走向虚无，好像有一部分的我自己，那个年轻的、幼稚的我自己，也跟着一点点消散了。</p><p>又过了很久，我才听到卡卡西有些疲惫的声音：“我明天再来看你，带土。”<br/>我没有回答。<br/>咔哒一声，房门轻轻关上了。</p><p>明天……<br/>带着这副脆弱而枯朽的身体，我还要再过，多少个明天？</p><p>tbc</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 芦始荻</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>※残废土x暗部卡</p><p>※神无毗桥一战十年后</p><p>※致郁</p><p>※卡卡西第一人称</p><p>※有少量性行为描写</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>从房间出来时，天色暗了下来。我走在回家的路上，路两旁的树上不时有泛黄的叶子飘落脚边。<br/>
带土恨我，这一点我比谁都清楚。<br/>
有时候完成暗部任务后去带土家里看他，他还在睡着——自从病情加重后他的睡眠就不规律起来——我不想打扰他，又舍不得离开，便会趴在床边握住他的手陪他一起睡。好几次我醒来时都能感觉到带土的手指停留在我的颈侧，指尖在动脉处若有若无摩挲着，只要用力按下很快就能让我供血不足而死。<br/>
我没有动弹——这条命是他救的，如果我死了他能开心，那也挺好。<br/>
但他从来没有真的按下去过，只是停留一阵就挪走了。说不清我的心情，失落、后悔、如释重负，大概兼而有之。<br/>
只有一次我实在拿不准他到底是怎么想的，睁开眼和他的视线碰在一起——那双眼睛里是我看不懂的强烈情绪，哪怕多看一秒都会让我好像一脚踩空坠入悬崖。<br/>
当我试图弄清楚那到底意味着什么，带土马上就调转了视线，等他再看向我时，已经又是恹恹的神情了。</p><p>——后来我逐渐明白过来，那样强烈的感情，除了爱，就只有恨。<br/>
带土当然绝不可能爱我，那么，就只有一个答案了。<br/>
他恨我。<br/>
这也是意料之中的事情。<br/>
自从琳和水门老师死后——特别是琳的死亡还和我有直接关系——带土没有直接开口让我去死已经是让我格外意外的事了，大约是觉得让那只写轮眼跟我一起陪葬实在不值得。</p><p>快走到家门口时，我突然发现，给带土买的红豆糕还在怀里揣着，刚刚心神不宁下匆匆离开，也忘了给他。<br/>
由于常年躺在病床上，他的肠胃一向消化不好，只能吃些极清淡的食品，我给他做鸡汤时都要把飘在最上面的油脂滤过一遍又一遍。红豆糕这种难消化的食物，一周也只能吃一次——<br/>
对带土来说，这是难得的快活。我几乎没有犹豫，折了回去。</p><p>进门时屋子里一片漆黑，我开灯后看见带土正茫然地看着窗外很远处的某个店铺亮起的霓虹。<br/>
没有料到我又回来，他有些意外：“怎么又来了？”<br/>
我掏出红豆糕：“忘记给你了，不过也好，晚饭之后过一会儿再吃，免得都积在胃里了。”<br/>
一整块红豆糕太大了，我掰开一小块，递到他唇边。<br/>
他却没有像往常一样显露出愉快的神情，像是在考虑什么，过了一会儿，才淡而倦地张开嘴。<br/>
“这么多就行了，你快回去吧。”他把红豆糕含在嘴里模模糊糊说。<br/>
我犹豫着没动——我还没有忘记晚饭时他生了气，后来想要道歉也被带土毫不留情拒绝了，现在他看起来已经消气了，也许我可以再多陪他一会儿。</p><p>他在我犹豫间慢慢咽下了红豆糕，没过多久忽然皱眉咳嗽起来，涨红了脸翻身脸朝下对着地面干呕——<br/>
那一小块红豆糕被吐了出来，夹杂着破碎的血块。<br/>
我听到自己的声音陌生而遥远：“这是怎么了？”<br/>
带土没有起身，我看不清他的表情：“看来还是瞒不过去了……我就快要死了。”<br/>
“不可能——”<br/>
“你也看到了，我现在连红豆糕这种东西都没办法消化。”带土喘息了两下，慢慢躺回床上，“如果你再晚一段时间发现，或许可以直接参加我的葬礼。抱歉，本来想多瞒一阵的。”<br/>
“我明天就申请去找三忍之一的纲手大人，她是火之国最优秀的医疗忍者，你只要——”<br/>
“不必了，卡卡西，”带土又一次打断了我，“十年……我已经不想再这么人不人鬼不鬼活下去了。”<br/>
“只要我找到纲手大人——”<br/>
“即使是最顶尖的医疗忍者也只能延缓死亡，这没有意义。”<br/>
“纲手大人一定会有办法，这两年木叶的医疗发展也很快——”<br/>
“卡卡西！”带土神色略微严厉起来，提高了声音：“你一定要把我折腾到心力交瘁才肯放弃吗？”<br/>
“带土，你说过的，你要成为火影，不管遇到什么困难，我们都可以一起克服……”我的心里一片乱麻，“活着才有希望不是吗？”<br/>
他顿了一会儿，似乎是在考虑该怎么组织措辞：“卡卡西，肢体再造在十年内都是不可能的事情，”他的眼神落在残破的半边身体上，自嘲的笑了笑，“要说活着——也许十年前神无毗桥上我就已经死了。”<br/>
他闭了闭眼，再看向我时几乎是在哀求了：“卡卡西，就这一次——不要再让我活下去了不行吗？”</p><p>等我浑浑噩噩回过神，整个人已经委顿在地上。<br/>
这一刻我又和以前无数次一样忍不住想，如果当年从山洞里逃出来的人只有带土和琳，或许所有人都会有更好的结局。<br/>
如果是带土在琳身边，他一定会保护好琳，而不是像我一样亲手贯穿了同伴的胸膛，他会用那双完整的写轮眼扬名诸国，成为最优秀的上忍、完成当上火影的梦想。<br/>
——他的人生也不会被我搞得一塌糊涂。<br/>
我咬着牙不允许他死，要他忍着病痛的折磨，看着曾经的同期一个个成为优秀的忍者，而他只能困在这张病床上，被损毁的半身时时刻刻提醒他这一生曾梦想的东西已永不可追。<br/>
我只是自私的要他活着，却不管他活着比死了更难过。又或者我早就知道却装聋作哑，只因为我无法接受竹篮打水的结局。<br/>
一只眼睛，半边身体，十年光阴，忍者最宝贵的一切他都给了我——<br/>
到了这一刻，我又有什么资格求他接着在这地狱般的世界里煎熬？</p><p>想来是我的脸色实在太可怕了，带土拍了拍被子对我示意。我明白他想做什么，这是我们长久以来以此缓和关系或者说表达善意的一种默契——我走过去，脱掉衣服赤裸着爬上去。<br/>
“可以吗？”他哑着嗓子问。我低下头跪下来，用这种姿态表示驯服。他叹了口气，手掌抚在我低头时脑后的头发上揉了揉。<br/>
其实我们已经很久没有做过这种事了，上一次是几个月前我试图说服他把剩下那只写轮眼也移植给我——写轮眼对查克拉的消耗在平时对宇智波一族来说不算什么，可他现在实在太虚弱了。如果只剩下普通的眼睛，也许能保存下更多精力，等待医疗技术的发展。<br/>
但这话由我一个外族人说出来总免不了有觊觎完整写轮眼的意味，所以我毫不意外他会大发雷霆。那次为了让他消气，同意我继续出入他的房间照顾他，我几乎像个毫无廉耻的娼妇，趁人之危，依仗体力悬殊舔着他勃起的性器，毫无配合的交合让承受插入的部位鲜血淋漓，他又用那种充满了恨意的眼神看着我。过了很久，才被我打败一样无奈地闭上了眼。<br/>
只有在这种时候，我才能体会到他对我的纵容。<br/>
我已经太久没有触碰过他了，因此直到在小腹那里亲吻了一阵，才找回之前的感觉，沿着那里慢慢舔舐到腹股沟。<br/>
带土闷哼了一声，呼吸急促起来，但他没有说话，只是攥紧了原本平放在我脑后的手，揪着我的头发让我用嘴唇包裹住急需安抚的地方。我把那里舔的湿润后直起身，在他的注视下对准了位置，慢慢坐下去。<br/>
这并不是什么愉快的经历，与其说是插入，用撕裂形容或许更贴切，好在我一向在忍耐痛苦上很有经验，偶尔忍不住从鼻腔溢出的声音也能被伪装成快感的驱动。<br/>
带土的手用力抓在我胸口，他用的力气太大了，没有章法地揉捏时我几乎快要痛呼出声，明天那里一定是指印交叠的青紫淤痕。<br/>
但这种时候我反而希望他更用力一些——从他身体里依旧能迸出这么大的力气，就好像能证明蓬勃的生命力依旧流淌在他的血液里，这让我无比安心。<br/>
不如更准确的说，我渴望被他这么撞击、捏碎，最好成为他的骨中骨、血中血，这样他就永远也别想把我和他分开。<br/>
“卡卡西……”我听到他的低语，“你不要再……”我缩紧了下面，他很快就急喘着说不出什么了。<br/>
漫长的抽插后带土闷哼着射了出来，我为他做了清洁后，他倦倦地侧过身不再看我。<br/>
我冲他笑了笑，说出每天临走前的那句话：“带土，我明天再来看你。”</p><p>明天……<br/>
带土，其实我很期待明天。<br/>
可如果明天对你来说已经不再值得期待<br/>
——就让我陪你留在今天吧。</p><p>tbc</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 朝菌歇</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>※残废土x暗部卡</p><p>※神无毗桥一战十年后</p><p>※带土第一人称</p><p>※致郁</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>窗外正对着我视线的那棵树上的叶子慢慢全部被染黄时，时间的概念开始模糊了。<br/>我是说，对我来说每一天的长短都不同了——有时候一整天我都昏昏沉沉睡过去，但如果运气好清醒大半天也不是没有可能。<br/>医生说这是因为我体内的各个器官都在逐渐衰竭，等到他们全罢工，这具身体也就该停摆了。<br/>当然，这种话一般都是背着卡卡西单独给我说的。第一次也是唯一一次被他听到时，那双肿眼泡里竭力隐藏而未果的痛苦几乎刺穿了我强硬的伪装。<br/>后来我就不让医生当着他的面跟我讨论这些了，卡卡西也没有主动问过，但我猜他心里其实还是有数的——这几天各种病情恶化而带来的症状他都沉默着接受了，这种平静的态度也让我暗暗松了一口气。<br/>卡卡西请了假，除了医生来看诊时我会让他出去，白天大多数时间他都留在我房间里，什么话也不说，坐在我床边来来回回翻着那本快卷角的官能小说。还好，我们都不觉得尴尬。<br/>每天他会抽出几分钟给从花店订来的那束花换水，好几天了，因为卡卡西用查克拉不停的刺激，还像刚送来时一样生机勃勃。<br/>那束花送来的时候我笑话了卡卡西好一阵——店老板完全不像个对花艺有了解的人，只是把这个时候正当花期的花胡乱绑在一起，连我这个同样对此一窍不通的外行都看得扶额。<br/>怪不得要促销才能卖出去。<br/>但卡卡西倒是没什么不满，还说只要开的旺盛就好，为了让花开得更久，插在瓶子里每天勤勤恳恳换水，在我又一次提出让他把那束杂乱的花扔掉时，还很认真地要跟我打赌看能不能开到半年。<br/>“我马上就要死了你还记得吧，”我撇撇嘴，“你倒是会赌，半年，不管输赢我也都看不到了。”<br/>如果不是一直不错眼地盯着他，那一闪而过的僵滞一定会被我错过，但下一瞬卡卡西就笑着耸耸肩，浑不在意地继续把花枝摆弄成更好看的造型。<br/>——平静的反应让我进一步确定了心里的猜测。</p><p>“过来。”我拍拍床边，有些话已经到了该说的时候。<br/>他马上坐到我示意的位置，有些惊喜地看着我——平时说话我一般都让他坐在椅子上，这么亲近的距离除了心情大好时是很少的。<br/>“你也知道，我的身体撑不了几天了，”装作没看到卡卡西眼里的闪躲，我拉住了他的手，“有些事就趁现在交代给你了。”<br/>他抿抿嘴，没有说话，只是低下头，一副温顺的样子。<br/>“卡卡西，今天回去之后，就不要再来了。”我避开他霍然抬起头看向我的锐利目光。<br/>“等我死后，这只眼睛会交给富岳族长。”我指了指左眼，“虽然我知道你也想要，凑齐两只眼睛的神威的确威力非凡。”<br/>“我不是……”他飞快地想要接过话。他以为我在防着他——其实我知道他心里是怎么打算的，但对外族人来说一只眼睛已经是巨大负担，两只眼睛移植到同一个人身上——查克拉巨大的消耗量会断送掉他今后的忍者生涯。<br/>只不过我并不打算解释，让他觉得我这么以小人之心揣度他，也许更能让他尽早心灰意冷。<br/>“不管是怎么都无所谓，”我在他手背上按了按要他听我说下去，“这双眼睛，只能留给你一只，剩下这只，会在我临死前由富岳带人移植给族中其他还没开眼的人。三代已经答应了我，会再多配备一个医疗忍者，加上你组成新的小队，卡卡西，你以后，就退出暗部吧。有这只眼睛在，普通的任务应该不会威胁到你的安全。”<br/>“至于葬礼，”被我覆住的手背神经质地抽搐了一下，我只当没有注意到，“三代会帮我处理的，多亏我没什么亲友，流程大概很简单，不用太过劳烦他。”<br/>“这会儿跟你说我死之后不要伤心，估计你也做不到，”我笑了笑，“如果真的难过，也不要太久，尽快振作起来，拿着我的眼睛，代替我好好看看这个世界。”<br/>“每年去看一看我和琳就够了，好好活下去，不要……来得太快。”<br/>“答应我吧，卡卡西。”</p><p>大概是不知如何收束的痛太过真实，眼前反而渐渐浮起模糊的雾气，卡卡西白瓷一样的半张脸晕开了，遥远缥缈，只剩下那只露出来的黑白分明的眼睛执拗地望着我，仿佛想看清我到底有没有一丝心软。<br/>我睁大眼睛不肯眨动，用力抿出一点笑来，直到眼前的模糊再度变得清晰。</p><p>卡卡西的神情慢慢被疲惫覆盖了——这个越来越适合用来形容他的词——让他看起来真正像个精疲力竭的成年人，少年时飞扬的神采已经彻底消磨殆尽。<br/>“原来你都安排好了。”他扯了扯嘴角，却又不像在笑：“带土，你不能这样对我。”<br/>这句话我不是第一次听他说了。在我被确诊再也无法恢复时、琳去世后我一心求死时……<br/>回想起来的话，以往每一次他说出这句话时眼里都有泪。<br/>而这次，他只是疲惫的坐在那里，就像是在向我陈述一个事实，眼底干干的，一片空洞。<br/>现在他真的像个稻草人了。</p><p>我没有说话，于是他又干巴巴地重复了一遍：“带土，你不能这样对我。”<br/>——不能怎样呢？<br/>不能把他一个人丢在这个地狱一样的世界，还是不能在没有分辨出自己真正的心意前离开，还是……<br/>或许我一直都知道他没说出口的那些话。<br/>但看来要让他失望了。<br/>和我不同，卡卡西一直都是会被人疼爱的人。但为了我，他固执的封闭了与外界的交流。我离开后，他内心的空洞，迟早会有人为他填满。<br/>拖着他，或者说是被他拖着活了这么久，所有未了的遗憾都已经得到了填补。如果说还有那么一个遗憾，就是我曾如此真切的希望自己的存在能让他幸福，可最后却也因为我，始终没能让他幸福。<br/>那么，安排好他今后的生活，留有一只写轮眼，以四代弟子和宇智波族人的身份出面请求三代与宇智波族长见证并得到他们的承诺，以三战中的功绩为凭，表明我永远维护他的意志，那么不论宇智波和木叶之间将会有什么纷争，他都会是安全的——这是我能为他做的最后一件事。</p><p>每一次只要是我想要的，他都会听我的，这一次，我也依旧要他按照我的意愿活下去。<br/>不论前面的路通往何处，我都要他不许回头地，走下去。<br/>他一定会听我的。</p><p>无声的对峙持续着，最后他终于抬起头看着我，就像我希望的那样，慢慢露出了一个恍惚的、甜蜜的笑容。<br/>“嘛，如果这是带土希望的……我当然会答应呀。”</p><p>该说的话都说完了，又深深看了他一眼，我转过头，轻声说：“再见，卡卡西。”</p><p>这一次，我没有听到那句十年来每天都会听到的——<br/>“我明天再来看你，带土。”<br/>门被关上了。</p><p>我没有把头再转回来，只是认真地看着摆在床头的那束花。<br/>还热烈的开着，每一片花瓣都拼命地展开。大概真是很香，很香的。<br/>看上去能一直开到天荒地老。<br/>我希望它能长长久久开下去。和那只眼睛一起，代替我陪在卡卡西身边，也许会有一段时间的消沉，但迟早，会让那个家伙觉得每个明天都依旧值得期待。</p><p>而至于我——<br/>就让这个可怜的、可笑的、可悲的、可耻的宇智波带土，一个人留在今天。<br/>这样就够了。</p><p>tbc</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 花藏不见</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>※残废土x暗部卡</p><p>※神无毗桥一战十年后</p><p>※卡卡西第一人称</p><p>※致郁</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>一直到带土去世，我都没有再见过他。<br/>也不是完全没有打算违背他的意思，只不过带土的确很了解我，请求三代派给我一个要去到其他国家的任务，等我任务完成回村后，已经过了好几天，再去到宇智波聚居的那个熟悉的房间时，那里已经没有了他的身影。<br/>我去问三代大人，得知葬礼已经结束了，听说是按照带土的意思，一切从简，只有几个小时候的同期和三代大人参加。<br/>三代大人说没有通知我，是因为带土不愿见我在他葬礼上哭丧着脸，那样太晦气了。<br/>我知道他是不想让我看到自己最后虚弱又狼狈的样子，也不愿我在他葬礼上失态——他希望最后的分别来临时，我们都能保持住那一点骄傲。<br/>我没办法指责他什么。不管他愿不愿意，这么些年，终究他在我身上花费的心思是最多的，我已经该心满意足。<br/>于是等我交接完任务去往墓园，见到的就是那方小小的墓碑，安静的在晚风中伫立。<br/>墓碑前是那束带土并不喜欢的花，没了查克拉的滋养，早已泛黄枯萎。</p><p>四下无人，我偷偷亲吻了墓碑上的名字。<br/>冰凉光滑的石板上，带土的名字留下的印痕在我嘴唇上粗糙的磨过。<br/>即使我们已经有过那么多次亲密的接触，我却一次也没有得到过他的吻。真心或是假意，暧昧又或不带丝毫感情的吻，都没有过。<br/>很多个夜里我都幻想过，带土的嘴唇吻上去会是什么样子。长久卧床，血行不畅，所以应该没什么温度，嘴唇上有受伤愈合后留下的豁，会在吻到那里时被坑洼的瘢痕蹭到泛红，如果我皱起眉，或许他会笨拙地用指尖帮我揉一揉。<br/>这是我一直无法想通的地方。大多时候他像一尊亘古冷硬的石像，不论怎样都无法软化，对我的乞求抑或示弱都无动于衷，但总是在这些或许他自己都没有注意到的细节里溢出温柔，又在我鼓起勇气试图更近一步正视他的瞬间把我狠狠推出亲密距离。<br/>而我就像悬在蛛丝上的蛾子，在心知肚明无果的挣扎中被慢慢收紧的线一点点缚死。<br/>就这么绑了十年，带土却在我开始觉得或许一辈子都如此度过也未必不是幸福的时刻，将我摇醒，告诉我我们已经走到了终点。<br/>他要我接受他快要死亡的事实，又要我放手给他自由选择的机会。<br/>其实我也已经没有太多力气拽着他不许他放弃了，与其说是接受他的意志，不如说我也早就精疲力尽渴望停下来了。如果能和他一起去见父亲，琳还有水门老师，对我来说也算是再美满不过的结局。<br/>到了这个年龄，无论是生是死，我都能坦然以对。</p><p>我做好了一切准备，旗木老宅已经没有可继承之人，于是我签署了死亡后自愿捐赠出去的文件。写轮眼也将会由宇智波一族回收，虽然我更希望将其作为个人遗物带入坟墓，不过如此珍贵的馈赠生前能为我拥有就已是幸运，死后能和带土长久相伴，这只眼睛也就无谓是否能和冰冷的肉身始终相连了。<br/>除此之外，没什么财产需要特意处置，回望二十多年的岁月，我不过是世间孑然一身的过客。等到见到父亲，不知他会不会为此失望。<br/>我是个不争气的儿子，如果失去在一瞬间发生，或许我还能依靠活着的惯性继续活在世上，但——十年来，每一天都像钝刀子一样刮着我，早就把我最后一点点独自生活的勇气消磨掉了。选择和父亲一样的道路，我不知道父亲能不能理解我的选择，但无论如何，到了地下我会亲自向他谢罪，求他谅解我。<br/>——已经计划好了一切，可带土却不允许我这么做。<br/>他只是残忍地笑着，告诉我他要我怎么活下去——怎么一个人活下去。<br/>也许这就是他对我的惩罚。惩罚我幼时的骄纵任性，惩罚我对琳见死不救……惩罚我对他抱有的那些隐秘而罪恶的情愫。</p><p>他说，要我替他看着这个世界。要我好好活下去。<br/>他说，答应我吧，卡卡西。</p><p>他常说他最懂我，我就跟着他傻乎乎的笑着点点头。<br/>或许真是这样吧。<br/>也或许，最不懂我的就是他。<br/>旗木家世世代代通灵神兽都是狗，我也不例外，除了带土，和我最亲密的就是我的八条忍犬了，在带土面前，我总是动不动就手脚出汗，紧张的心脏都快要蹦出来。而和我的忍犬们在一起时我才能完全放松下来，这一点是和在带土面前不同的。我想这是因为我和他们很像的缘故。除了嗅觉灵敏，还有着对主人无法磨灭的忠诚。<br/>那只在我眼里日日夜夜开着的写轮眼，在他交给我的那一刻，就已经变成了他套在我脖子上的颈圈，随着年岁越嵌越深。<br/>硬是要摘下来，只会血肉模糊。</p><p>要说不知道他想要我找到除他之外支撑自己活下去的力量，那是在装傻。<br/>可即使明白他的良苦用意，有些事也并不是想要就能做到的。他一直不明白，和他相比，其他任何人或者什么，都不是我最想要的那个。<br/>我一直想弄明白，对他来说我到底意味着什么，隔着那么多的纠葛，或许简单的爱恨早就无法完整定义我和他的关系，我唯一清楚的只是，他是这个世界上和我羁绊最深的人，也是我无论如何都不舍得违拗的人。和他的每一场对抗，我从来都是输家。<br/>他要我怎么样，我也都只能看着他漆黑澄澈的眼珠笑着答应下来。<br/>好在我已不必再这样无望的看着他了。我也不要再这样无望的看着他了。</p><p>我把摆在他的墓碑前干枯的花束拢了拢，转过身离去，并没有再回头看。<br/>那些不必追问也无人可问的问题，已经不再需要得到答案了。执拗着不肯放手的那个旗木卡卡西，也永远留在了昨天。</p><p>而至于我——<br/>我会作为温柔的、坚定的、幸福的、快乐的写轮眼卡卡西，一个人走向明天。<br/>这样就够了。</p><p>fin</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>标题取自花月令，将一年四季中花草生长状况用诗歌形式记录下来。<br/>原文:……十月。木叶落，芳草化为新。苔枯萎，芦始荻，朝菌歇，花藏不见。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>